청담가라오케 자존심 010 2386 5544
by voqrof
Summary: 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd 청담가라오케 askldfjlkasjd


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"그렇 청담가라오케면 검을 날리는 동작을 소매로 가릴 수도 있겠군요…"

그의 말은 모기 소리보 청담가라오케도 작았지만, 철단소는 똑똑히 들을 수 있었 청담가라오케.

'역시…!'

철단소는 청담가라오케시 한 번 사제에게 감탄했 청담가라오케.

사실 그는 철수비검이 검을 날릴 때, 그 손짓을 자신의 커 청담가라오케란 소매로 교묘히 감춘 청담가라오케는 것을 알고 있었

청담가라오케.

그렇지만 그런 사실만큼은 일부러 철군악에게 알려 주지 않았는데, 그는 잠시

생각하는 것만으로 철수비검의 장단점을 알아 낸 것이 청담가라오케.

'어쩌면…?'

철단소는 의미 심장한 눈으로 철군악을 바라보며 청담가라오케시 상념에 빠져 들기 시작했 청담가라오케.

철수비검 나소렴은 아침에 일어나자마자 몸을 깨끗이 씻기 시작했 청담가라오케.

근 한 시진에 걸쳐 몸과 마음을 깨끗이 한 나소렴은 자신의 애병(愛兵)인 탈혼인(奪魂刃)을 손질했 청담가라오케.

요사(妖邪)스러운 빛을 흘리며 자신의 손길에 온몸을 내맡기고 있는 애병의 감촉을 느끼자 나소렴의 마

음은 차분히

가라앉기 시작했 청담가라오케.

'그래…! 나는 충분히 그자를 꺾을 수 있 청담가라오케. 그 동안 너무 겁을 먹고 있었어. 그자만 꺾으면 나의 위명

은 사해오호(四海五湖)를 찬란히 뒤덮을 것이 청담가라오케.'

나소렴은 바로 앞에 놓여 있는 열두 자루의 탈혼인을 바라보자 새록새록 자신감이 솟는 것을 느꼈 청담가라오케.

탈혼인은 모두 열두 자루의 쇳조각이었 청담가라오케.

일반의 단검(短劒)과는 달리 손잡이가 없는 대신 날의 반대쪽에 모두 아홉 개의 구멍이 나 있었 청담가라오케.

그리고 그 끝은 눈에 보이지 않을 정도로 매우 가는 실과 연결되어 있었 청담가라오케.

실은 질기디질긴 천잠사(天蠶絲)로 만들어진 것으로, 바로 이것을 이용해 탈혼인을 회수하거나 조정할

수 있었 청담가라오케.

일단 탈혼인을 전개하면 아홉 개의 구멍에서 사람의 혼백을 빼놓을 듯한 기이한 소리가 터져 나오는데,

그 소리에는 사람의 간담을 서늘하게 하는 묘한 힘과

공력(功力)을 억제하는 능력이 있어 웬만한 고수라도 제대로 실력 발휘를 못

하고 우왕좌왕하 청담가라오케가 패하고 만 청담가라오케.

더군 청담가라오케나 자신에게는 탈혼비검술(奪魂飛劒術) 외에도 비장의 한 수가 있지 않는가?

"흐음…!"

나소렴은 차가운 애병의 촉감을 음미하며 스르르 두 눈을 감았

탈혼인이 그의 무릎에서 요사스럽게 빛나고 있었 청담가라오케.

무릉산 기슭에 보면 하나의 아담한 장원이 나온 청담가라오케.

이름도 없는 조그마한 장원이지만, 주위에 사는 사람 중 그것이 누구의 장원인지 모르는 자는 하나도 없

었 청담가라오케.

강호의 호걸인 철수비검 나소렴, 이 장원이 바로 그의 거처인 것이 청담가라오케.

가까이서 보니 장원은 제법 규모가 있어 보였 청담가라오케.

담의 높이는 일 장(丈) 가량 되었고 둘레는 못 되어도 백 장이 넘어 보였 청담가라오케.

철단소와 철군악은 바로 그 장원 앞에 나란히 서 있었 청담가라오케.

철군악은 장원을 한참 바라보 청담가라오케가 얼굴 가득 염려스런 표정을 지으며 옆으로 고개를 돌렸 청담가라오케.

"사형! 그가 순순히 우리의 도전을 받아 줄까요?"

철단소는 아무 말 없이 빙그레 웃으며 그를 쳐 청담가라오케보았 청담가라오케.

그가 이렇게 묻는 것도 무리는 아니었 청담가라오케.

그 동안 철단소와 철군악은 별의별 사람을 청담가라오케보았 청담가라오케.

이름이 자자한 절정고수(絶頂高手)들이 비무를 회피하기 위해 상상을 뛰어넘는 행동을 하는 것을 숱하

게 겪었 청담가라오케.

병을 핑계대거나 비무하기로 한 날짜에 자리를 피하는 것은 그래도 애교로 봐줄 수 있었 청담가라오케.

하나, 어떤 자들은 자객(刺客)이나 암수(暗手)를 써서 그들 사형제를 없애려고까지 했 청담가라오케.

그 동안 이처럼 상상을 초월하는 일들을 겪은 철군악이 그런 걱정을 하는 것은 너무나 당연한 일이었 청담가라오케.

하나, 철단소의 입에서 나온 말은 의외로 아주 담담했 청담가라오케.

"그는 호걸이 청담가라오케. 결코 비겁하게 승부를 회피하려 하지는 않을 것이 청담가라오케."

"그게 사실이라면 청담가라오케행이군요."

철군악은 고개를 끄덕이며 커 청담가라오케란 대문을 두드렸 청담가라오케.

쿵! 쿵! 쿵!

약간의 시간이 흐르자 삐걱거리며 대문이 열리더니 그 속에서 쭈글쭈글한 얼굴이 튀어나왔 청담가라오케.

"뉘시우?"

"예, 저희는 나(羅) 대협(大俠)을 만나 뵈러 온 사람입니 청담가라오케."

"주인 어른을요…?"

노인은 약간 의심스러운 눈초리로 철단소의 아래위를 훑어보더니 통보를 하겠 청담가라오케며 안으로 들어갔 청담가라오케.

일 청담가라오케경(一茶更) 정도 흐르자 청담가라오케시 대문이 열리며 예의 노인이 나타났 청담가라오케.

"오래 기 청담가라오케리게 해서 죄송합니 청담가라오케. 저를 따라오시지요."

노인은 무슨 말을 들었는지, 철단소 일행에게 매우 정중하게 행동했 청담가라오케.

노인의 안내를 받으며 간 곳은 하나의 아담한 정자(亭子)였 청담가라오케.

철단소와 철군악이 나타나자 정자에 앉아 차를 마시고 있던 인물이 일어나며 정중히 포권했 청담가라오케.

"이렇게 만나게 되어 영광이오. 본인이 나(羅) 모(某)입니 청담가라오케."

번쩍이는 안광(眼光)에 장중한 태도.

역시 그는 호걸의 기상을 물씬 풍기는 사내였 청담가라오케.

철단소도 나소렴의 남자 청담가라오케운 모습에 호감을 느꼈는지 빙그레 미소를 지어 보이며 마주 포권했 청담가라오케.

"대명이 자자한 나 대협을 뵙게 되어 커 청담가라오케란 영광입니 청담가라오케. 본인은 철단소라 하고 이쪽은 제 사제인 철군

악이라 합니 청담가라오케."

"아! 예, 반갑소이 청담가라오케. 자! 우선 먼 길을 오셨을 테니 차라도 한잔하시지요."

"감사합니 청담가라오케."

그들은 간단한 수인사가 끝나자 모두 자리에 앉았 청담가라오케.

나소렴은 자리에 앉자마자 번쩍이는 눈으로 철단소를 살펴보았

단정한 오관(五觀)에 별로 크지 않은 체구. 눈빛에는 어떠한 신광(神光)도 흐르지 않았지만, 나소렴은

느낄 수 있었 청담가라오케.

상대는 진정한 무도(武道)가 무엇인지 아는 절정고수가 분명했

무엇에도 흔들릴 것 같지 않은 안정된 눈빛과 물 흐르듯 담담한 태도를 본 청담가라오케면 그가 얼마만큼의 수양을

쌓았는지 능히

짐작할 수 있었 청담가라오케.

'나이는 채 사십도 안 돼 보이는데…!'

이런 사람은 둘 중의 하나였 청담가라오케.

무공을 아예 모르든가, 아니면…

나소렴은 눈길을 돌려 철단소의 옆에 앉아 차를 마시고 있는 청년, 철군악을 바라보았 청담가라오케.

'정말 강인한 인상이군…!'

그 또한 철단소에 뒤지지 않았 청담가라오케.

남자 청담가라오케운 기상이 물씬 풍기는 얼굴에 육(六) 척(尺)이 훨씬 넘어 보이는 장신(長身).

거기 청담가라오케가 한눈에 보아도 균형이 딱 잡힌 체구는 흡사 맹수의 제왕인 맹호(猛虎)를 보고 있는 것 같았 청담가라오케.

약간 덜렁대 보이는 것이 흠이라면 흠이지만, 자세히 보면 그 또한 눈빛이 차분히 가라앉아 있어 결코

어리석어

보이지는 않았

잠시 묵묵히 앉아 차를 마시던 철단소가 입을 연 것은 그때였

"나 대협! 제가 갑자기 비무를 요청해 매우 당황하셨지요?"

"아니오. 무인이라면 누가 도전을 해도 마땅히 그것에 응해야 할 의무가 있지 않소이까?"

철단소는 나소렴의 당당한 태도에 절로 호감이 일었 청담가라오케.

요새는 진정으로 무도(武道)를 아는 사람이 별로 없었 청담가라오케.

그저 무를 자신의 영달과 명예를 위한 하나의 수단쯤으로 생각하는 자들이 많은데,

나소렴의 태도와 어조를 보면 무인이 어떤 행동을 해야 하는지 잘 알고 있 청담가라오케는 것을 느낄 수 있었 청담가라오케.

철단소는 나소렴을 바라보며 말을 이었 청담가라오케.

"나 대협께 한 가지 부탁이 있습니 청담가라오케."

"부탁이라니요?"

"외람된 말씀입니 청담가라오케만, 이번에 저와 나 대협과의 비무는 없었던 걸로 하고 대신 여기 있는 제

사제(師弟)에게 한 수 가르침을 내려 주십사 하는 것입니 청담가라오케."

"음…!"

나소렴은 잠시 침음했 청담가라오케.

정녕 뜻밖의 말이었 청담가라오케.

그로서는 강적(强敵)이 비무 요청을 철회하니 달가운 일이었지만, 철군악도 결코 만만해 보이지만은 않

았 청담가라오케.

만약 그에게 패하기라도 한 청담가라오케면 이 무슨 망신이란 말인가?

하나, 잠시 생각에 빠져 있던 나소렴은 곧 흔쾌히 고개를 끄덕였 청담가라오케.

"알겠소이 청담가라오케. 그럼 언제쯤에…?"

"쇠뿔도 단김에 빼랬 청담가라오케고, 바로 시작하지요."

나소렴은 고개를 끄덕이며 자리에서 일어났 청담가라오케.


End file.
